


Special Place

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Forest Temple, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Saria takes Link to a secret place in the Lost Woods. While they are there, they talk about destiny, and some interesting revelations are made about their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Link/Saria (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 2





	Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Sep. 10, 2020.

“So, where exactly are we going?” nine-year-old Link asked Saria as they met outside her house.

His green-haired friend smiled back at him. “I won’t spoil the surprise for you,” she responded, before taking his hand and pulling him towards the entrance to Kokiri Village.

Link’s eyes widened seeing the direction they were heading. “Won’t we get...you know...lost outside the village?” he asked, a little bit of nervousness leaking into his voice.

Saria’s smile never wavered, not even for a moment. “Don’t worry,” she assured him, “I know the Lost Woods better than anyone. The Great Deku Tree taught me how to get to this place.”

Link shrugged in response and allowed her to guide him through the gate. She’d approached him yesterday telling him that she wanted to show him something special. He hadn’t known what she could have meant; he had seen every rock, fallen log, and blade of grass in the Kokiri Village thousands of times, as had Saria. Now, he saw that her surprise lay outside the village, somewhere out in the Lost Woods of which the Great Deku Tree had warned all his people. That thought made Link slightly uncomfortable, but Saria had been known to venture into the Woods from time to time, so it was really no surprise that she knew the area well enough to keep them headed in the right direction.

Besides, Saria was his closest friend by far. He’d trust her with his life.

The two of them wandered the forest for perhaps fifteen minutes before they came to a clearing. Or, at least, Link thought it to be a clearing at first. That was until they actually came into it. That’s when he realized it was a courtyard. On either side were high walls of cut grey stone. There were a few scattered remains of trees that had tried to take root inside. But the most impressive sight lay before them: a large grey stone façade, set with a portico capped with an ornate angular pediment. Link gazed up at the structure in awe. This was not Kokiri work - the Forest Children didn’t work with stone, and they had no need for edifices as grand as this - but something starkly foreign.

Saria grinned at his expression. “This is the Temple of the Forest,” she explained. “The Great Deku Tree showed it to me a few months ago. He said it would be important to me soon, but he didn’t say why.”

“How long has this been here?” Link wondered aloud, still surveying the intricate stonework.

“It’s pretty old,” Saria answered. “It was built by the Big People centuries ago, when they still lived in the forest.”

That statement made a lot of things make sense to Link. He, of course, had heard the stories of the Big People, the folk who came down from the sky and spread over the land, built great cities and castles of stone, waged great wars, and raised brave heroes, before they went towards the sunset and left the forest. Only they could have erected something like this. 

Saria looked over at him. “Come on,” she said, “Let me show you the best seat in the house.” She took off for a dead tree beside the portico, with Link following along behind.

Scaling the tree was no problem for either of them; growing up in the forest had made them both expert climbers, even compared to the other Kokiri. Near the top, they scurried along the broken branch that stuck out and leapt off it, and onto the base of the Temple’s pediment, where they sat beside each other, letting their legs dangle off the edge.

Link smiled as he looked around the courtyard. Saria hadn’t been kidding - this really was the best seat here. The two of them were seated upon and against the ancient masonry, looking out over the entire courtyard. All around were long shafts of light where the sun pierced the forest canopy above them, and the occasional flying insect. 

“This is nice,” Saria sighed, leaning back, her eyes drifting closed. “Ever since the Great Deku Tree showed me this place, I’ve come here a lot to relax.”

“I can see why,” Link observed, leaning back as well. “It’s so peaceful here. I’m glad you showed me.”

Saria smiled. “I’m glad you like it,” she said. “Maybe this could be our special place.”

Link looked over at her. “I’d really like that,” he replied.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there together, enjoying the tranquility of this place - neither of them cared to count the minutes. But at length, Saria’s face took on a rather distant expression. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” she said, breaking the silence.

Link looked back at her. “Is everything alright?” he inquired. 

Saria sighed. “I’m not sure. The Great Deku Tree told me that we’re destined for something big, you and I. We will be part of a great adventure, but at the cost of our innocence. I don’t know what he meant by that; I’m not entirely sure I want to.”

Link’s eyes grew wide. He wasn’t certain he wanted to know what that meant either. But all the same, he reached over and took Saria’s hand in his own. “I think it’ll be alright,” he said softly. “Sure, whatever we end up doing will change us. But things’ll work out for the best. I can feel it. Whatever happens, I want to be here to share it with you.”

Saria smiled. “Thanks, Link,” she said. “That means a lot.”

The sun began to set a half-hour later; they could tell from how the shafts of sunlight began to angle across the courtyard. They came back to ground level the way they’d gotten up, moving over to the dead tree and climbing down. But as they were crossing the courtyard to head home, Saria stopped, her eyes downcast, her expression suddenly somber. Link turned back to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I just got this weird feeling,” Saria answered, “There’s something telling me that destiny is going to lead you out of the forest, to places where I can’t be. I...I just…”

She quickly gave up trying to finish her thought. Instead, she stepped in close to Link and threw her arms around him, a gesture he returned. One hand ran up his back, and his cap fell off as Saria ran her fingers through his hair. The next moment, she leaned in, eyes closed, and Link somehow figured out what was about to happen before it did.

The kiss she laid on his lips was long and gentle and abruptly stilled every thought Link had as he puckered into it. Two deep breaths through their noses...three, then their lips parted, opened a little, and pressed softly together again. Four breaths...Link’s hand came up and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

As their lips parted for the second time, Saria finally found words to finish what she’d been trying to say a minute before. “I just want to make the most of whatever time we have left together,” she whispered.

It was Link who leaned back in this time. A couple long kisses later, he had a reply: “Maybe we don’t have to go back just yet. We could stay the night here, be with each other.” It was late spring, and they both knew the night wouldn’t get too cold for comfort. Too, Saria’s words earlier had hit Link hard, and he couldn’t bear to take his arms from around her. He hoped she felt the same need for comfort as he did.

It seemed Saria knew this. “That sounds great. I don’t think I’m nearly ready to let go of you yet,” came her whispered answer, before her lips were upon his once more.

After a long while, the kisses finally stopped, and as the dusk deepened, they lay down in the long grass of the courtyard, arms around each other, and Saria laid her head upon Link’s shoulder. As he ran his fingers through her verdant hair, Link realized just how many things had started to make sense now. Sure, she was his absolute best friend, but he’d known for a while that there was something beyond friendship at play in his heart. Now he knew two things: he knew that her feelings towards him were the same, and, more importantly, he knew  _ what _ exactly that feeling was.

By the Three, he loved her.


End file.
